Last Time
by winky's wand
Summary: The last meeting for two mystery lovers from the hp world. No names are mentioned, it can be whoever you want ;)


(this is my second one shot, I've had the idea in my head for a while so I'm glad I finally to put pen to paper, or fingers to keyboard rather, hope you guys enjoy.) Last time

It was their last meeting, it had to be. She couldn't continue with this lie…no matter how it good it felt at the time, afterwards it ate at her. She couldn't look her family in the eye knowing what she did, what she continued to do. She felt ashamed, but she couldn't stop coming, she was addicted, as was he, but it was time they both came back to reality. They both had families, children and spouses who they loved and who they were hurting, it was for the best, they had to stop.

'Hi.' She jumped at the sound of his voice, so deep into her well-rehearsed speech she hadn't heard him enter the room. This, their sixth meeting was in another muggle hotel, one they had never been to before and would never visit after. Hey never used magic or went anywhere associated with magic, they were both too well known to risk it.

'Hey.' She replied as she turned to watch him shrug off his black travelling cloak, his hair was damp with rain and she resisted to urge to reach out and run her hand through it, she already knew how it felt, she chastised herself. It didn't help. 'I didn't hear you come in.'

He smiled slightly and her stomach did a flip. 'yeah you looked pretty preoccupied when I came in, I stood watching you for a while.' As if embarrassed by his confession a slight blush rose on his pale cheeks. 'what were you thinking about?' he hurried along quickly.

She took a deep breath before starting 'us, or rather ending us. I've enjoyed the past week immensely but I think we need to get back to reality, we have families who we don't want to hurt or leave and if they found out about this it would be the end of everything. I think this should be our last time.' She finished with a whisper as she watched his face. His face was unreadable, no emotion whatsoever as he stared back at her.

'I think that's a good idea, we both knew this couldn't go on forever so its best we end it now on good terms before things get out of hand.' He said finally.

Disappointment so sharp hit her suddenly, she had expected him to protest, had wanted him to, instead he just gave in. 'yes, I'm glad we both agree on that.' She replied managing to arrange her face into a smile.

They stared at each other, neither sure how to proceed. 'I…' she began to say but her words were cut off by his mouth. She wasn't sure how he made it across the room so fast, had she walked too? She didn't know, care. All that mattered was the feel of his lips on hers, soft yet demanding as he sought entrance inside, his tongue thrust inside and she gave a small moan as her finger clutched his shoulders. His hands travelled down her body to her bottom, pressing her against the hardness of his erection. He groaned into her mouth and she nipped his lips gently, her hands trailing a path down to his zipper but before she could reach his hand was there pulling hers away. He ended the kiss and she gave a slight moan and started laying feather light kisses on his neck, she felt his shudder and smiled, she loved the power she had over him.

He wound one hand in her hair and pulled gently so that she looked up at him. 'You say this our last time so let's make it last.' He said before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He sounded aroused and angry and she realized then that he didn't want this to end any more than she did, but he wanted to please her. She buried her face in his shirt so he wouldn't see the sudden flood of tears.

She remembered then when all this had started. They had both been on a work related trip, staying at the same hotel. They had ran into each other had the bar, spent a few minutes talking and catching up, all the while trying to ignore the undercurrent of sexual tension between them, it was always there and over the years she had studiously strived to ignore it. But that night it seemed stronger, maybe because she had argued with her husband and still hadn't had sex in little over a week, a long time in their relationship, or maybe it was just the atmosphere in the bar, all mystery and sex. Whatever it was, it was doing wonders t her libido and when she decided to retire for the night, the last thing she had wanted was for him to volunteer to walk her to her room, but he had. And when they reached her door the last thing she wanted, or so she told herself, was for him to kiss her, but he had. He'd kissed her until she forgot her name, her motor skills worked fine though and she managed to get them both into her room where he proceeded to kiss her again, there was barely a part of her body he didn't kiss. He seemed to be paying homage to her body, between breathless confessions of how long he had wanted her, wanted this. And when he was finished showing her just how much pleasure he could give her, she could do little more than roll into his arms and fall asleep.

Then the guilt had come, it came first when she woke up in bed alone, the memory of his early morning departure after another bout of love making still clear in her mind. It came harder still when she went home to her family. Her husband apologizing and confessing how much he missed her and showing her just how much he had missed her that night. It came back still when she got an owl from him confessing that he couldn't stop thinking about that night and he needed to see her again, he had to and just like that she went, and she kept going each time he called, because even as the guilt grew so did her feelings for him.

The softness of the mattress beneath her snapped her out of her reverie. 'I know that look, what are you thinking about?' He asked softly as he brushed stray hair from her face.

'How this all started.' She answered

'It doesn't have to end.' He replied after a moment of silence. 'We don't have to end.' As he spoke he nipped gently on the sensitive skin of her neck drawing a small shudder from her.

'It has to end, it's for the best.' She replied breathlessly.

'The best for who?' he glared at her now, his voice taking an angry edge. 'Not for us, we're good together and you know it.'

'It doesn't matter what I know damn it.' She replied just as angry, why the hell was he making this harder than it already was?

'Then how about what you feel?' He replied. Before she was aware of his intentions his mouth was on hers again, hot and possessive. One hand wrapped in her hair as the other found the hem of her blouse and skimmed beneath. Her mouth opened on a gasp and his tongue thrust inside and his hand closed over one of her breast. She arched into his hand as he kneaded the tender flesh drawing moans from her.

He broke off the kiss and moved down her body, kissing her as he did, so that her body felt like it was on fire everywhere his lips touched. She moaned and tugged at his shirt; he sat up on his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head before pulling her up and making fast work of her blouse and bra. 'I love your breasts.' He said, the sincerity in his voice making her blush, until he buried his head between them and she forgot to think much less be embarrassed. When his mouth covered one taut nipple she groaned and buried her hair in his hand, shamelessly pulling him closer as she felt his tongue flick across her nipple once, twice, oh merlin. When his mouth left her breast she whimpered and he chuckled. Her hands went to his fly but he pushed it away and pushed her back into the mattress. 'No teasing.' She moaned

'Not teasing, just foreplay.' He replied before blowing on her nipple causing her to whimper again.

'Screw foreplay.' She pulled at his shoulder again and he complied, coming up to cover her mouth with his. Her hands worked between them, reaching his fly and stroking the erection that lay hidden beneath the clothes. He groaned in her mouth as his hips thrust in her hand. He broke away from her with a growl before moving down her body, a shudder ran through her at his jerky movements. He gripped the waist of her skirt and pulled it down taking her lace underwear with it. He bent between her legs, pulling them over his shoulders. She felt his breath on her and closed her eyes on a moan.

'Look at me; I want you to look at me. Don't close your eyes.' He said gruffly, his eyes dark with desire. She nodded mutely. At the first stroke of his tongue she almost shot off the bed, his hand tightened on her legs briefly, the second stroke she sobbed, her eyes closing as pleasure coursed through her, 'look at me.' She heard his voice as if from far away. She opened her eyes and looked down. Using two fingers he parted her lips before burying his head between her thighs again, his tongue strokes again and again, bringing her to the edge then pulling back so that she sobbed and writhed beneath him.

'Please.' She sobbed as pulled back once again, why was he torturing her?

'Please what? What do you want?' He asked as his fingers continued to tease her.

'You, I want you.'

'Yes.' She heard him breath softly before he thrust both fingers inside her as his mouth suckled her clitoris. She screamed as her orgasm roared through her, he added another finger as he increased the thrusting motion of them. Her hips bucked against his mouth as her climax increased. And then he was over her, he covered her still panting mouth with his; she tasted herself on him as he seduced her with his mouth. His kiss tender as his hand roamed her body, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned. 'You'll be the death of me.' He moaned against her lips. His hands grabbed her bottom and pulled to him, with one thrust of his hips he buried himself deep inside her. She moaned as he groaned and clutched his shoulder harder. He pulled back until only the head was left inside her, before sinking back inside her slowly; he did it again and again until she was sure she would die from the pleasure.

'Faster.' She panted against his neck as she clutched his ass, pulling him deep inside her. She flexed her inner walls and he groaned as his control shattered. Holding her hips firm in hand he pulled back and thrust inside her hard and fast, she met his every thrust. Going faster, harder until she couldn't handle anymore more, her broken sobs got louder as she clawed at him. She felt his hand between them before his fingers founder her clitoris, teasing it in time to his thrust and she shattered in his arms, her cries echoing around the room as her hips bucked wildly. She felt his hands tighten on her hips as he held her still to his still pounding hips before he gave a cry and buried himself deep inside her, increasing her orgasm as he found his.

He watched her as she slept, finally. He had made love to her well into the night, not wanting to close his eyes, afraid he'd open them to find sunlight streaming through the windows and the bed empty of her. He kissed her still sleeping lips; they were slightly swollen and redder than usual. He got up and went for his clothes, careful not to wake her. He had donned his pants when he heard her sleep laden voice behind him. 'You're leaving?' She asked turning on the lamp beside the bed.

'Isn't that what you wanted?' he asked keeping his back to her, it was easier this way.

'Not like this. I didn't want you sneaking out in the middle of the night. I thought we had more than that.' She sounded close to tears, god damn it all.

'Well you thought wrong.' He growled rounding around on her. Her eyes were filled with tears. 'Don't you cry on me. This was what you wanted! You said we should end it! So that's what I was trying to do.'

'While I was sleeping?' she asked while stubbornly wiping away her tears.

'I didn't want this! I didn't want you looking at me like you are now while expecting me to just leave like we never were. Damn it I don't want to leave.' The last came out as a growl as he stalked towards the bed, he saw her eyes widen briefly before he covered her mouth with his. She threw her arms around his neck and he hauled her up off the bed and pressed her against the wall at the side of her bed, spreading her legs as he did so. 'I can't get enough of you, and this isn't ending until I do.' He growled as he freed himself from his pants, he lifted he hips then brought her down against him, hard. She cried out as he buried himself in her, the silken wet heat of her body clutching at him as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He gripped he hips as he pumped into her hard and fast, her cries spurring him on. 'This isn't ending to you hear me?' He punctuated every word with a hard thrust of his hips. Her cries just got louder and sharper until finally he felt her stiffen against him as she cried with the power of her orgasm. He shouted his release as his hold tightened on her. Tremors continued to run through his body as he felt her slump against him.

He withdrew from her body gently and cradled her against him as he carried her to the bed, she had yet to say a word and he was growing worried. He pulled her face up to him and was startled to see tears on her face. 'Oh merlin did I hurt you? I'm so sorry.' He wiped away her tears but more just fell.

'Is it possible to love two people?' She asked with a shaky laugh. 'Because I think I love you and I shouldn't.' She finished with a sob. 'I don't want to.'

'I don't want to love you either but I do.' He whispered against her hair. 'But if you want to end this, really want to end this I will.' Even if it will break my heart, he thought but didn't say.

'We should.' She said finally.

'We should.' He replied.

The owl arrived in the morning as she was getting ready to leave for work.

'What's that hun?' her husband asked as he read the hand scribbled letter

She smiled and looked away before replying. 'Just a letter from work. Looks like I'll be staying back a little late tonight. Don't wait up.'


End file.
